


Their Champion Falls

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: When a Ny'alotha raid goes poorly for a troll shaman, all she can do is try and resist the temptations of N'zoth and one of his most powerful priestesses. But can she hold out or will she succumb to lust.
Kudos: 4





	Their Champion Falls

It was hard to focus on anything at all. Even with the gifts that undeath brought, my body was still wracked by pain. I closed and opened my hands and felt twitches as every digit curled and uncurled. My skin felt rough and raw as if I had survived being dragged through a dozen of Orgrimmar’s worst city streets. I was certain that if I still drew breath that my lungs would ache and throb being filled with blood and dirt.

But what hurt most of all was knowing that we had failed.

I grunted and struggled to move a few inches. If I had the strength to, I would have shifted into my raptor form and ran away to find help, maybe from Wolfie or Big Momma. They would know how to put an end to this threat. They would have the strength to gather up friends that could finish what the raid had started. They could, if I could but get away.

But as my strength gave out and I flopped back down into that murky purple-tinged dirt, I knew that I would never see them again.

I coughed a curse then heard footsteps approach me and thought back to what brought me to this place.

~~~

My party had infiltrated the city of Ny’alotha. There were twenty of us, a mighty crew built from the very best that the Horde and Alliance could muster. Paladins standing by warlocks, Warriors protecting their frailer stabby kin, and there I was drawing the elements along side other shamans to mend wounds and brighten spirits.

We pushed through the best that the dread city could muster and reached an antechamber where we were sure that N’zoth would lay.

The fight started strong enough. Our front lines charged forward keeping the old god busy while the rest of us spread out to launch spells, bullets, and arrows at unprotected blubbery flanks. Tentacles lashed out, but our illidari and rogues were quick to dodge or vanish from sight. Every assault upon our mind was met with a resounding cry of “I refuse!” or “For Azeroth!” I was certain that we were going to win the day and even threw myself into the flanks of the attack to crack my staff against a cultists skull…

“Tam’ja! What are you doing?!”

I heard the raid leaders voice from not too far away. I turned to face him and saw the look of horror on his face as a cultist brought an axe down to end his life. With his last breath, he pointed right in front of me at my chosen foe. I turned back and realized that I had struck at one of our very own mages, a mechagnome who lay like broken scrap at my feet, her blood dripping from my staff’s spiky head.

I blinked, and the gnome’s body was once again a cultist and realized what had happened, albeit too late.

All around me, the healers were abandoning their posts, cracking skulls or flinging smites and attacking what they thought were cultists. Every time I blinked I saw the truth, the men and women we were slaying were our own allies. N’zoth had entered our minds and played us against one another.

I turned towards N’zoth and raised a hand to draw a pillar of fire, hoping to break the control he had upon our healers, only to be met with a large tentacle that flattened me to the dirt. 

Then the world went black.

~~~

“Dammit,” I cursed, “why hadn’t we noticed?”

I didn’t know why I bothered to speak. I was dead anyway and I doubt the figure approaching me was going to answer. I simply felt I had to say something, since my body refused to do anything of note.

The figure stopped by my side and laughed with a wicked cruel sound. I swatted limply at her feet as she reached down and grabbed hold of my hair. I felt bony fingers scratch along my scalp and tighten around my once bright red locks that were now dulled with dirt and mud. She jerked me painfully to my knees and gazed into my hateful face.

The cultist had a face like an elven woman. She held the angular features common with the high born, with glowing eyes that signaled her undeath. Even beneath the hood, I could tell that her hair was well tended and maintained even if her flesh had begun showing signs of rot. I saw bone beneath a few spots along her chin and cheek, yet her lips were still juicy and painted with a rich color I couldn’t quite place.

She noticed my appraising looks and forced my head into her chest, smearing my spit and blood over her dark gray robes, smothering me between her tits that were both pillowy soft and erotically large, as if she were built like a whore. 

“One cut, my dear,” the woman said “and you’ll be released. At least you’ll have a moment of pleasure before the end.”

I reached around and clawed at the woman’s back. As my nails clawed through her thin robes, they raked across spines and flesh that was cool and smooth despite the slight hint of rot along small patches of flesh. I felt the base of wings and grasped them tight hoping that I could snap them off, but my strength did little more than jerk that protrusion like a sickly foul shaft.

“Missing that orc cock? Don’t worry, he’ll join you in the void soon enough!”

The woman laughed and drew a dagger from her belt. I felt her shift as she raised the knife high over her head. She screamed and stabbed downward as I wondered whether she would kill me slow or swiftly.

I shut my eyes and thought of those I loved, and swore a curse that if I made it to the Shadowlands that I would find my mother’s spirit and choke her out again.

“WaIt! ThIs OnE bElOnGs To Me.”

The woman paused, and held the daggers point an inch from my shoulder. I felt a trickle of blood from where she had penetrated my body. I had to admit, I was impressed by the woman’s control. Top marks.

“My lord, N’zoth! Why do you want to spare this one? She had intended to…” She said.

“Do NoT qUeStIoN mE! THiS oNe HaS a MiNd CrUeL aNd WiLd, YeT lOgIcAl AnD cAlCuLaTiNg. I wAnT hEr.”

I heard the shift and sliding of a massive shape towards me and turned my head to face it. Pulling myself free of the undead elf’s breasts, I forced my eyes open to see N’zoth. If he intended to capture me and make me his, he would have to stare into my eyes and see that I refused.

I expected to see the blubbery monster that the raid had fought however long ago, a purple mass of tentacles and eyes and void energy. I expected to feel disgust and hatred both for its survival and its victory over me and my companions. But what I saw was completely different.

The form of the monster was exactly as I remembered. It was indeed a mass of parts that were indescribable and confusing in their make. But instead of the disgust and hatred, I felt…lust and opportunity.

But how, I thought, this was a being of madness? Why would I crave it?

“YoU cRaVe A wOrLd ThAt UnDeRsTaNdS yOu TrOlL qUeEn. I kNoW yOuR tHoUgHtS aNd CaN tElL tHaT oNlY yOuR lOvE oF tHe TwO kEeP yOu FrOm ClAiMiNg YoUr PlAcE aS mAdNeSs’ MoNaRcH. i CaN sHoW yOu HoW tO cLaIm ThEm AnD rEvEl In MaDnEsS.”

N’zoth’s tentacles lashed out and grasped me around my thighs. The sticky pods sucked at my garments sripping away my feathered armor piece by piece as he pulled me aloft. I was dangling upside down and watched as my garments were tossed in a clattered heap beneath me as the undead elf approached and swept the pieces away. I caught her glance and she smiled at me. 

The tentacles had made their way up my body. Some wrapping over my now nude sex rubbing it’s slick wet girth along my cunt, while smaller lengths wrapped around my breasts tight to caress and fondle my smaller mounds. A pair of tentacles swatted at my pale blue ass leaving me to squeak. My ass felt hot and I knew my skin was darkened with a sore blush. A smaller length tightened around my throat on it’s way to push a girthy tip past my lips. I clamped my lips tight to bar its way, but the horny tentacle was insistent and broke through my resistance to thrust past my lips, over my tongue and down my throat.

I spit around that tentacle as N’zoth fucked my face. Thrusting and pounding away. I felt like a cheap whore and felt my eyes roll back. A part of me wanted to submit and let this monster take me and make me his consort. As my throat bulged from that insistent and constant thrust, my mind fought with my cunt for control.

The pair of appendages that held my wrists like manacles squeezed tightly. The brief pain restored my resistance, even if all I could do was scratch at those rubbery girths while tentacles wrapped over every possible inch.

“Awww M’lord,” the elf hissed as she licked her lips, “she was almost yours. Must you play with your fuck toy?”

N’zoth answered by jerking me high in the air and flipping me around until my face was inches away from the undead elf. The woman smiled and pressed her cool lips against my cheeks. Every touch felt electric as the bitch used her magic to charge me with sensations while those tentacles invaded me and stretched me out. I wanted to spit some sass at her, but my face was still in thrall to what I could only assume was one of N’zoth’s many dirty dicks.

The elf trailed a clawlike finger along my flesh, teasing me with a thin line of sensation. Her touch was sharp, as if she were bleeding me with the touch. She strolled around to my rear and I heard her sink to her knees. The woman slapped her palms over my hips and growled as she leaned in and bit my big round ass.

N’zoth pulled out of my mouth. I yelped and swore to get my revenge. N’zoth slapped me with that tentacle leaving a smear of my own saliva across my blushing lipstick covered cheeks.

“My SeRvAnT dO yOu WiSh To ClAiM tHiS WoRtHlEsS wOmAn FoR yOuRsElF?” 

“If my lord wills it. I want to see this ass in chains, fucked by the biggest dicks in your army. But first, please allow me to enjoy her lips.”

The elf swatted my ass. She cackled as it jiggled and blushed from the hard strike. She rose to her feet then walked back to where I could see her face. She was red-cheeked and panting heavily, a touch of drool upon her lips. She had lust in her eyes that speared me through my heart. I felt the tremble in my knees that I hadn’t felt since my wolfie pounced me and fucked me in his tent those months ago.

It felt good to be desired…

The old god turned me around once more and held me upside down. He dangled me in front of the elf and withdrew the tentacle from between my lips. The elf kissed me, then bit my lip, then sucked my skin clean of the goo, cum, and slime that the appendage coated me with. The woman purred then kissed me again, savagely this time. I felt my tusks pierce through her skin dribbling coppery blood down my tongue. I sighed in ecstasy before I knew it and moaned as the tentacles parted my thighs wide and slapped a length across my abused ass.

N’zoth lowered me further down her body. My face brushed against every warming inch of that cultist’s generous body. My tusks never nicked, pinched, or even scratched as I was rubbed over the elf’s breasts, torso, then held dangling in front of her pussy. The elf lifted her robes revealing her pristine and shaved sex.

“TaStE HeR,” N’zoth commanded as he fucked my face with that thick throbbing tentacle, “aNd I wIlL tEaCh YoU pLeAsUrEs ThAt WiLl BrInG yOuR oRcS tO yOuR tHrAlL.”

I had a dozen retorts come to mind. From the crudest curses I could shout in Zandali to spitting some of the old god’s cum onto the elf’s undead cunt. My brow furrowed as I pursed my lips and weighed my options on what would free me from their amusements the quickest. 

I wanted to resist.

I wanted to resist.

But my body was more honest.

Something in my mind snapped. Thoughts of Wolfie and Big Momma were shoved aside, replaced by a lewd and profane need to be consumed. I wanted to tongue fuck the elf and feel her cum splash over my face. I wanted to feel the tentacle’s thrust and pound my ass and cunt, breeding me like a void-tainted pig. I wanted to give in and be the perfect cocksleeve for this massively overpowering force.

But there was one thing keeping me back from voicing this new need. I didn’t know what that was, until N’zoth spoke.

“YoU hAvE mY pErMiSsIoN. sPeAk YoUr DeSiRe.”

I rolled my head back and laughed. With permission granted to give up my title as Azeroth’s champion, it left me free to take to my new role as N’zoth’s latest bitch.

“TAKE ME!” I shouted as I swung my own body forward and buried my face between the elf’s thighs.

The elf reached down and grasped my head and shoved me against her sex. I shut my eyes as my nose rubbed against her skin. He wiggled my tongue along her sex, thrusting past her folds. She was soaked and tasted like honeyed berries as I lapped at her juices greedy for more and more. Even then, I knew that she couldn’t have possibly tasted so intoxicating, but giving in to madness and hedonism made it easy to imagine pleasing flavors.

N’zoth thrust his rubbery cock along my ass. My ass sandwiched it tight, as if eager to keep the sensation going and pleading with it to take me at last. But N’zoth never gave me what I needed. He seemed content to rub against me and I feared that if he came, his seed would splash on the elf’s face rather than deep within my blue body.

I whimpered and twisted inside of the old god’s grip and fought against my bindings. The pressure loosened around one of my hands. I took control of the hand back and scratched and scrambled for one of the thicker lengths I could reach. When I seized an appendage that fit neatly in my palm, the old god touched my mind and spoke.

“WhAt NoW tRoLl?”

An idea came to mind. If I was to become N’zoth’s pleasure bitch, then I would have to be free to move. The thought must have reached N’zoth’s mind as well, as he lowered me to my hands and knees and relaxed his grip around my body. The elf kneeled in front of me and grasped hold of my hair and shoved my face back between her thighs.

She hissed something about how I wasn’t done. But I didn’t care to pay attention. Because it was then that I felt the massive presence of the old god at my rear, as two tentacles neared my rearmost holes. My heart throbbed and pulsed when I felt the probes pressing against my ass and cunt.

The woman hissed something foul at me. Calling me names like whore, bitch, and fuck toy. All I could do was whimper and shake my ass hoping the jiggling of my unworthy rear would entice the mad old god to finally fucking the latest addition to his harem.

My submission was rewarded when I felt the thrust of both appendages spearing into my body. I tried to scream, but the sound was muted by the elf riding my face. All I managed to do was give her sweet vibrations as my tongue obeyed my new mistress’ needs.

I felt my stomach distend as the girth pushed back and forth. My poor ass and pussy felt sensitive and I swore that I was going to be ripped in two by my owner’s aggression. But somehow, I held on, as if on instinct and an overwhelming need to be of use.

Every inch of my body was alight in sensation. Sweat and drool dribbled onto my bare back from both lovers. Spit and cum covered my hair and hips as spent tentacles were replaced by fresh lengths that had to be serviced as well. My skin was reddened by scratches, slaps, and swats as I was pushed deeper and deeper into my place.

I lost my sense of time at somepoint and couldn’t remember whether it was before or after the elf forced me down on my back to taste my hot cunt, while N’zoth wrapped my tits around a girth whose tip slammed fully down my throat. I vaguely remember the jingle of chains as I dangled helpless in the elf’s thrall, as N’zoth’s monsters took their turns fucking my lewd swollen body.

Even now, I think back to these abuses and smile.

It was some time later when I came back to my senses.

I was lying in a cell, resting my tired cum-covered body. My voodoo mask was restored and resting on a table nearby. I remember staring at it and wondering who it could have belonged to, since that mask couldn’t have belonged to one of N’zoth’s breeding sows.

Voodoo? Azeroth? Wolfie and Big Momma? I knew what those words meant, but they felt like ancient terrible relics from someone else’s mind. All I could think of, as I sat up in my cell and breathed in the air of Nyalotha, was how my belly swelled with one of N’zoth’s monsters.

It was impossible to focus on anything else at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a writing project proposed by my friends who play the elf and troll in the story. This isn't canon but it did inspire the elf's player to hunt down the "Servant of N'zoth" title.


End file.
